This invention relates to a feeding device that produces different stimuli depending on an orientation of the feeding device.
Baby bottles, sippy-cups, and similar child feeding devices are well known. Bottles typically include a cup-like container for holding a liquid, such as milk, juice, or water. A screw-on cap attaches to an open end of the container to prevent spilling the liquid. The cap includes a nipple with a hole, which allows a child to drink the liquid by sucking on the nipple. Some bottles include a weighted base portion to discourage tipping the bottle.
Pointing the nipple of a bottle or the spout of a sippy-cup down facilitates liquid flow from the bottle. Accordingly, bottles are commonly held in this position when feeding a child. Often a person feeding the child holds the bottle at an oblique angle so that the nipple points down. As the child grows, the child can eventually hold the bottle in this position. Some bottle designs include handles or grips that provide handholds for the child or person feeding the child to grasp the bottle.
Children often refuse to feed, thus some bottles initiate pleasing stimuli, such as entertaining lights, soothing music, or both, to encourage feeding. Once the child associates the act of feeding with the pleasing stimuli, the child desires to start or continue feeding. Some bottles initiate the pleasing stimuli when the bottle is held in a certain position. These bottles include only one type of stimuli, which limits the stimulating experiences available for the child.